


Ultimate warrior

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [43]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle's been trained from childhood,but there are still ways in which she's no match for Clary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in June for a round of five-sentences fic game on Tumblr. I only just remembered it existed, and I thought it was fun so I decided to share ;)

“Come on, cut me some slack here,” Izzy pants when Clary pouts at her.  
“You’re a warrior,” Clary states in a solemn voice, “Trained since infancy, capable of the most heroic feats of bravery, willing to sacrif—aaah—” Clary laughs as she flops backward on the bed, Isabelle tickling her sides—“sacrifice every—EVERYTHING! FOR THE GOOD OF YOUR COUN—”

  
Clary’s sentence ends on muffled laughter and breathless bliss, Izzy pinning her under her weight and messing both of their golden dresses in her enthusiasm as she kisses the words from Clary’s lips.

 

“I may be ready to sacrifice everything for the good of my country,” Izzy laughs after a long while, “But I’m not dying on my wedding night—not even in that pleasant a way!”  
“First of all, it’s our _second_ , wedding night,” Clary points out, awed herself that she and Izzy manage to resist over fifteen years of acquaintance, a sloppy first marriage and a painful divorce before getting back together, “At this point we both know you’ll survive… and secondly, your orgasm game is _weak._ ”  
“Six of them, Clary!” Izzy points out in a happy—if slightly disbelieving—yell, “No one can resist that!”


End file.
